kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crystal Shard
Merge with Crystal Shard I propose Crystal and Crystal Shard be merged into a single article. The shards are nothing more than little chunks of the main Crystal. In some cases like the Rainbow Drops and Heart Stars, it makes sense to separate them from their related weapons; I don't feel that this is one of those times. We don't have a separate page for the oars, left & right wings, emblem, and mast of the Lor Starcutter. Support Oppose Neutral #I'm perfectly okay with the pages being merged, but at the moment, I am uncertain as to which page should be the main page. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:59, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :I figured Crystal would be the main one. The goal of the game is to put it back together, after all. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 19:19, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I understand that, but I feel somewhat bothered nonetheless. I may need more time to think about it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:22, February 5, 2017 (UTC) #I too am perfectly fine with the merge, but it feels odd not having there be a page titled "Crystal Shard" considering the importance of that item to its game. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 14:16, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Comments If it's okay with everyone, I would like to reopen this discussion. I feel that this merits a more lengthy discussion, with some other users involved, hopefully. Personally, I feel that having no page titled "Crystal Shards" is rather unfitting, considering that item's importance as a collectable. With that in mind, I think it would be proper to hear more opinions on this merge. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 16:37, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'd also like to add that the decision to merge the articles was rather hasty, and was based on a flimsy consensus (only 2 neutral votes). Not only that, but it's inconsistent with the rest of the wiki. All of the other collectibles have their own articles (Energy Sphere, Heart Star, Sparkling Star, Rainbow Drop, etc.), so why merge this one specific collectible? While it is true that the Crystal Shards and the Crystal are the same object, could the same not be said for the other collectibles and the Final Weapons they correspond to? I just think we should be consistent. Either merge all of them, or don't merge them at all. I would personally prefer keeping them split.-- Starman125 talk|blog 16:50, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::You're right, it was hasty on my part. I'm sorry. It didn't look like the discussion was going anywhere after being open for a few days, with only two users speaking up and saying "meh, alright." I got the feeling most people were indifferent. I should've waited longer to hear other opinions. ::Still, I feel Crystal is a special case. One could make the argument that the Rainbow Drops are parts of the Rainbow Sword or the Heart Stars are a part of the Love-Love Stick, but there's one thing separating them: The knowledge of this. ''K64 opens with the Crystal being broken into shards, so the player knows right off the bat that the Crystal Shards are a part of a bigger thing. The same can be said for the Star Rod; we don't have a separate page for the Star Rod pieces. With the Sparkling Stars, Rainbow Drops, and Heart Stars, them transforming into Final Weapons isn't indicated until the end of the game, so it almost comes across as a deus ex machina to an uninitiated player. Besides, collectibles and Final Weapons have never been merged--Ribbon's Shard Gun is still up. ::On a more technical note, putting the two into one makes for a stronger page overall, as it means the one page is less stubby. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 17:49, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I always keep a tab open in my browser to Recent Activity, so I'm generally always here. Truthfully, I would've responded, but I had noticed Iqs and Paul shared my same thoughts on the subject, and I couldn't think of a way to type a Neutral comment except regurgitating what had already been said. On your point about the Star Rod pieces; they simply don't play the same "collectible" role the Shards do, as they aren't located on numerous levels in sometimes hidden areas. The same goes for Energy Spheres. There's visual knowledge of them coming out from the Lor, so why not merge those two pages as well? I think I'd prefer either splitting this page back to its original status, or renaming this page "Crystal Shard" instead of Crystal. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 18:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'd be most open to the latter option. Making two pages for them feels redundant to me--they look the same, have the basically the same name, and they have the same story. Fairies have gem, Dark Matter breaks gem, Kirby & co. collect gem shards, gem gets put back together, shards are used against 02, and shards are used in a celebration. The only major difference between the two pages comes down the Shards page describing how they're hidden, which amounts to about one paragraph. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 19:45, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Something just came to my mind; while I will support renaming the page to Crystal Shard, it still feels weird without Crystal, because of this weird three-phase thing we have going on: shards become crystal, crystal becomes gun. Something, which may not be that important, but was the idea that came to my mind, is that, isn't Ribbon's Shard Gun technically a combo ability (of which consists of "Ribbon" and "Crystal")? It's an odd thought, but I feel it may have merit. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! ::Interesting point about the three phases. However, I'm not sure that means we require Crystal and Crystal Shard pages. The Crystal and the Crystal Shard "phases" seem very closely related to each other, while the Shard Gun requires Ribbon, making it distinct from the other two phases; distinct enough to merit its own page, in my mind. However, I'm not sure that the Crystal and Crystal Shard phases are quite distinct enough from each other to merit two pages, as the only change that occurs is the shattering of the Crystal. ::However, your point still makes sense to a degree. I would still be fine with splitting the pages back up. Either way, it seems like the Crystal Shard page will be returning. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 21:43, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :::If it would please all parties, I'd propose we keep the current page but rename it and move the content around, putting more focus on the Crystal Shard aspect than the Crystal itself. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 00:57, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::I believe we're all content with that choice. As for it, Discord helps out with the whole "didn't look like the discussion was going anywhere" issue. So, if you want to avoid that problem, feel free to join in. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::If this is settled, I'll change the page's name! And yes, Discord definitely helps with that. Paul2 ''The "dorkiest" of Matter.'' 16:01, February 9, 2017 (UTC)